This application claims the priority benefit of Japanese Patent Application No. 11-029482, filed Feb. 8, 1999, the entire subject matter of which is incorporated herein of reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit board frame and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device using it and more particularly, to a circuit board frame which is formed by a push-back technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, based on requirements of high integration, a circuit board frame which is formed by push-back technology (called as push-back circuit board frame, hereinafter) is used to manufacture a semiconductor device. A push-back circuit board frame is formed by the following process. First, a circuit board is punched out completely from the circuit board frame. Then, the circuit board is returned to the original location. Therefore, the circuit board is supported by the frame with a frictional force only.
To manufacture a semiconductor device, a semiconductor chip is mounted on the circuit board which is pushed back by the method described above, and then, the semiconductor chip are connected to the circuit board by bonding wires. Then, the semiconductor chip is sealed by a resin. After that, the circuit board is removed from the push-back circuit board frame. The push-back circuit board frame is effective for highly integrated semiconductor device because it is easy to remove the circuit board from the frame without stressing the semiconductor device.
On the other hand, as the circuit board is supported by the frame with a frictional force only, it is easy for the circuit board to come off from the frame during an assembly process that includes a chip mounting process, a wiring process, and a molding process.
An objective of the invention is to resolve the above-described problem and to provide a push-back circuit board frame having a circuit board which is firmly supported by the frame during the assembling process.
The objective is achieved by a push-back circuit board frame on which a semiconductor device is mounted, including a circuit board, the board being detached from the frame and being returned to an original position in the frame, a cavity formed at an edge of the circuit board in the frame, a semiconductor chip mounted on the circuit board, a resin sealing the semiconductor chip on the circuit board, and a support base made of the same material as the resin, formed in the cavity, where all of the resin is formed simultaneously, and connected each other.